Diamond-Scales
Tunes~ |-|Character= Diamond-Scales is Featherflight's!. Please don't use her oc without consent! Thank you. Coding by Grapecakes. "You're not getting some beautiful, shiny night princess, MudWing. You're getting me. A scrappy, ugly, mute dragon who's half dead already." -A thought of Diamond-Scales' Diamond-Scales is a mute NightWing dragonet, who goes on a journey to find The Potion Master, a mysterious lone RainWing who is rumored to be able to heal any dragon of any ailment- on one condition. They must collect the ingredients for the potion themselves. Diamond-Scales must find the potion ingredients, which include things like a NightWing's teardrop scales, or an IceWing fang, all alone. Or at least, she wants to go alone, but a certain annoying MudWing isn't going to let that happen. Later in life, Diamond-Scales discovered a passion for art, which later became her occupation. PS: you can find her story here... Diamond-Scales The Great Appearance Diamond-Scales has dull smoky gray scales, with slightly paler gray underscales and blue-green eyes. She is very small and scrawny, and her hip bones jut out of her sides painfully. As stated by Quagmire, Diamond-Scales is not a pretty, shiny NightWing at all. The undersides of the NightWing's wings are lacking star scales, but you couldn't tell anyway because of the fact that her wings are wrapped in bandages, at first to protect her injuries, then to hide her scars. A ruby red cloak is usually draped over Diamond-Scales' shoulders, clashing with her smoky scales. "A cow and a dragon aren't exactly the same thing." -A thought of Diamond-Scales' Personality Diamond-Scales is wary, sarcastic, off-beat, scrappy, and mistrusting. She firmly believes that most dragons suck, all adults are liars, and the only one she can trust to look after her is herself (and she even screws that up now and then). "You're no beauty yourself, you know." -A thought of Diamond-Scales', directed to Quagmire. Backstory Diamond-Scales was abandoned by her mother six months old- or at least, that's what everyone tells her. She was dumped off on the front steps of a NightWing school, where she was discovered by an elderly dragon named Snapjaw. "Life sucks. DEAL WITH IT!" -A thought of Diamond-Scales' Relationships Quagmire The MudWing- Quagmire is Diamond-Scales' best friend. At first, Diamond-Scales didn't like the MudWing one bit, but slowly began to warm up to him as she got to know him better. Quagmire is one of the few dragons that Diamond-Scales' thinks is funny, mostly because corny jokes amuse her a lot for some weird reason. Quagmire likes Diamond-Scales' spirit and determination, but is annoyed by her grumpiness and her stubborn qualities. The two are extremely close though, and are often seen hanging out together at most times. Gecko- Diamond-Scales feels pretty neutral about Gecko. She likes the RainWing somewhat, but has a tendency to inadvertently hurt Gecko's feelings. Diamond-Scales actually does respect Gecko, which is rare for her. Diamond-Scales also admires the RainWing's ability to keep her scale colors neutral a lot of the time, as she thinks that her scales would always be exploding with emotions if she was a RainWing. Gecko seems to care about Diamond-Scales quite a lot, which secretly touches Diamond-Scales' heart. Sharpfang- Diamond-Scales cares about Sharpfang quite a bit, possibly because he was the first dragon to ever show any kindness to her. She thinks Sharpfang is very kind "when he's not fighting something" and respects him very much. She fully supports of him being with Gecko, because she believes he deserves the perfect dragon, and Gecko is close enough to that standard. She is a bit annoyed at the fact that some dragons seem to ship her with Sharpfang, because she only loves him as a friend. Beautywings and Jewelclaws- Diamond-Scales absolutely despises these dragonesses, and wishes she could rip their snouts off their arrogant faces. According to Diamond-Scales, they are the worst dragons in Phyrria. Princess Cinder- Diamond-Scales was at first surprised to find out that not all royal dragons are prissy, and was shocked to find that the SkyWing princess had a rather wry sense of humor. Diamond-Scales liked the SkyWing somewhat, and is always happy to see her again, though she is irritated when Cinder puts on her serious royal face to impress other dragons. Seashell- Diamond-Scales admires Shell's pureness of heart, and truly wishes she could be as selfless as the kind SeaWing. She would never admit it, but she idolizes Shell and thinks of her as a sort of older sister. Shell is one of the only dragons that Diamond-Scales would ever look to for comfort. Tide- Tide and Diamond-Scales tolerate eachother, mostly because both are loners and introverts. Diamond-Scales likes that Tide can simply sit quietly with her and they don't need to communicate. Tide also enjoys this, and thinks Diamond-Scales is an OK dragon, especially for a NightWing. Frostbite- Diamond-Scales knows that the young IceWing has a secret, but finding it out is the problem. Frostbite fascinates Diamond-Scales, and she is always observing the ice dragon closely, waiting for her to slip up about her secret. Prince Oriole- Diamond-Scales finds this prince very irritating, and thinks he is too full of himself. However she connects with the fact that they are both disabled, and secretly admires the SkyWing's resilience. Snowbelle- Diamond-Scales is very interested by this wise, quiet dragon. She thinks the IceWing knows more then she's letting on, and believes that, like Frostbite, Snowbelle has a secret, if only Diamond-Scales could figure it out! At first she ignored the IceWing, thinking she was a petty snob, but soon found out that Snowbelle isn't too bad. She is slightly grossed out by her relationship with Prince Oriole. Queen Mintivya- Diamond-Scales remains wary of the queen and is unsure of how she feels about her. "I'm unlovable." -A thought of Diamond-Scales' |-|Gallery= TheSquad.png Arequest.png Diamondscalesref.png Ship art=1.png DaSquad.jpg|By me!! Diamond-Sca;les and the squad! Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Disabled Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Content (FeatherflightTheSkyWing)